KID TIES UP DAD!!!
Plot Violette and William came home from Best Buy and Violette bought William a new TV and Xbox Headset because she felt bad for William not getting any birthday presents for his 15th Birthday and also because of the incident in THE ULTIMATE FREAK OUT OF ALL FREAK OUTS, but was afraid that Bill won't approve. So back in the house Bill was passed out in his chair with Mountain Dew, Beers and Taco Bell that had some food that was uneaten. William decided tie and tape him up to the chair while Bill is passed out. The clip where William ties Bill up was then time lapsed of the process of William tying Bill up. After finishing tying Bill up William gets his new TV and Xbox Headset inside the house and wakes Bill up with an airhorn by honking it three times along with scaring one of the cats. Bill was shocked to be tied up and to see the TV and the Headset and even told William that he would return the Headset and the TV. Bill wanted William to untie him now because he has to go to the bathroom, but William refused and drank his Mountain Dew and ate his Taco Bell Tacos along with William mentioning that Bill tied him up back with the Xbox One S Destruction in GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!! Violette tells Bill that he wouldn't have passed out if he has not been drinking beers. Bill then blames it on Andy for drinking, but Andy was not at the house. While still telling William to get him untied William looked in the 12 Taco Pack Box and there was no more Tacos left because Bill was gonna eat the whole thing but he ate 9 out of the 12 Taco because he fell asleep and Violette said he was a bit tipsy. William then honks the airhorn at Bill again and come back with a knife to untie Bill but Violette tells William to just move the TV and headset to his room so William sets the knife aside and Bill will be untied when William gets his TV and Headset upstairs to his room. This video was uploaded on October 16, 2016. Trivia * This is the first time Bill has blamed Andy for a thing that Violette doesn't like. In this case, drinking. * Bill can be heard swearing, however it is muffled because of the tape. * There is speculation that this is fake because there was no sound while tying Bill up and duck tape makes a loud sound when you spread it around and Bill was seen moving while William was tying him up. Category:Videos Category:Pranks Category:Swearing Category:William's Moments Category:Violette's Moments Category:Bill Talking Jibberish Category:Andy Getting Blamed By Bill Category:Older Episodes Mentioned Category:People getting tied up Category:Airhorn Category:TV Destruction Mentioning Category:Bill Getting bullied Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Bill Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:William vs. Bill vs. Violette Category:Videos Published on a Sunday Category:Food Category:Mountain Dew Category:Alcohol Category:Bill saying jerk